Oh how I want to tear out your wings
by escence123
Summary: Ciel and Alois disguise as brothers in a prestigious school to complete a quest from the Queen but whilst they're in school they slowly realize they aren't the only ones on the Queens Quest .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here with a new kuroshitsuji story though I probably might not continue But here I grant you a chapter!...or one-shot**

* * *

Alois P.O.V.

I woke up to the ever rude sun with Claude lingering over me. I predicted the time and noticed it was to early for me to be awake. I smirked in my usual way as I sat on my bed kicking my legs back and forth staring up at Claude's tall form a big smile slowly spreading.

" well,well, Claude as it seems you've yearned for my company" I said getting up and walking around Claude slowly. Claude pushed up his glasses without a comment. I frowned and we slowly began our daily routine.

"Claude, why is it that you have awoken me so early in the morning on a Monday none the less" Claude smirked as If expecting the question.

"You see your highness the Queen requires of you to go to school to solve the case of 'the F.O.P. gang' This gang tortures middle school students and abandons them on the street without a trace of memory or dead."

I scoffed lightly school I hated the mere presence of incompetent arrogant fools, but squealed nevertheless jumping around endlessly. " Is there any more for me to know while my spirits are high?" I questioned.

"As it seems you and the Phantomhive boy shall be going as simple commoners and riding in one carriage without the aid of both Sebastian and I"

I grinned at the name of Ciel spinning around in circles spinning Claude around with me. He just simply sighed and offered me a grim expression. I let go soon enough and skipped my way passing the rest of my demon servants. They didn't bother looking in my direction since I was always happy...always...happy. My skip lost its bounce as my smile fell slowly. I looked at the carriage sprinting towards it.

Ciel P.O.V.

I was slightly shaken awake to see Sebastian hovering over my bed with his signature smirk.

" Why is it that you've woken me at such an unreasonable time?" Sebastian chuckled lightly as he slowly explained to him the queens orders. I glared at Sebastian rage filing my eyes, but I just passed it off with a sigh.

" Oh young master I believe I failed to add that Alois will be your brother your COMMONER brother" I halted in my steps slowly looking at Sebastian I suddenly grabbed him by the his shirt.

"WHAT?! THE HECK I NEVER AGREED TO THIS I REFUSE TO AGREE TO THIS I DECLINE!" Sebastian sighed.

"I believe you cannot decline this from my knowledge young master" My eyebrow twitched I could tell Sebastian was amused as he tried hard to contain his smirk. The rest of my morning routine continued with me being angry as ever. We soon rode into the Trancy premises and I soon spotted Alois trotting over to us a smile in place.

Alois P.O.V.

I opened the carriage door to find Ciel sitting in there slumped as if trying to hide and Sebastian smirking rocking his head back and fourth like a mere child. I'd yearn to have a butler as, well alive as Ciel's but what is done is done. I stepped into the carriage landing plop next to Ciel he turned the other way around as if to avoid me. I gave him a grave big hug.

"Alois let go of me!" I only hugged him tighter and thus was how the ride to our new school began. We looked out our window to see a prestigious school Everyone seemed to be wearing something similar to us. We soon emptied to the carriage to look up and see a big building it was a mix of red and black pretty gloomy. I looked to Ciel he looked excited. Please note my sarcasm.

Normal P.O.V.

Ciel scowled and looked to the left.

"Now, now Ciel no need to look away your life is in front of you" Alois commented

Ciel scowled "what life?" but nevertheless he looked forward. There carriage rode away with their butlers inside. They both headed to what they hoped was the door. Alois kicked the door opened and sauntered inside the main building. This gained the students attention and they soon began their whispering. Ciel slowly followed Alois obviously pissed off.

"Hey Ciel " Alois asked " Where's the office?"

Ciel sweat dropped" Let's just follow everyone else" Alois bounced to the office albeit shamelessly. They entered the office with students who looked suspiciously serious. Too serious for a bunch of 8th graders. Ciel's thoughts were silenced as he and Alois were personally called in from the principal. A select students raised their eye brow.

As they both entered the principals office they looked to see a rather old man mostly bald with a few merciful white strands of hair. He turned around to look at them with a bright smile.

"Now. now Ciel and Alois the infamous brothers of course!"

"Infamous?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Of course haven't you heard the rumors you're the only commoners here to even be a considered for admission." He suddenly grew closer to the students lowering his voice considerably." I know of your quest of the Queen I do indeed beg that you take heed that you were not the only people the queen asked for this quest so try and keep a 'mask' on your personalities meaning Ciel act a lot more cheery Alois...you're fine the way you are."

Alois's smile twitched.

"Quick question that must not be all we're infamous for right?"

The principal chuckled" I see you're quite the sharp one well you're also known for 'brotherly love', but beside that we welcome you to wingless butterflies where we help wingless butterflies fly! "

Ciel gagged. Alois giggled. After the two 'brothers' were released from the principal they faced a nearly empty office and quickly scurried off to there class. First happened to be theatre.

They slowly opened the door to face a big stadium with hundreds of eyes watching their every move.

Ciel huffed a sigh and put on a smile while Alois dragged him to a seat. They slowly watched as there teacher walked onto the stage.

"Why hello new and old students of Wingless butterfly academy you will be told to audition for 'Hamlet' if you refuse to put in your all your school points will be deducted to zero points in theatre thus you'll be kicked out of this academy and may I remind you this happens VERY often" The aura suddenly changed. The teacher continued" Okay first up for this audition is Ciel, and kyouya both fighting for the main role."

" I doubt this midget could win he could have never tasted fear longed for revenge witness a loved ones death I already have the role. " Kyouya snarled. Ciel laughed loudly about how ironic this case was. He turned towards Kyouya insanity very clear in his eyes.

Alois gave Kyouya a look of pity " You my friend are in deep shit"

* * *

 **Yay! I finished and may I say I really loved this chapter well anyways see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything and everyone froze. Ciel smiled at Kyouya a great big sickening smile.

"Okay kyouya-senpai I didn't mean to work you up so much I hope we have a good battle for the lead role!" Ciel exclaimed giving Kyouya a giggle and waved at Alois."Wish me luck!"

This was bad.

this was REALLY bad.

Either Ciel had finnally lost it or his acting skills were amazing. The teacher ignoring everyone said " Okay page two line 3 and I quote ' I don't want to die' This is a very vital part in the story explaining the true feelings of the main character. Ciel you're up first"

Ciel straitened himself with a happy smile making a poor imitation of a serious face " I don't want to die"

"Again!" she shouted

" I dont wanaaaa dieee" he whined

"Someone in the audience PLEASE slap so me sense into this young man!"

Alois gladly raised his hand " I'd love to!" he dragged himself to the stage and punched down on Ciels head.

"Ow Alois-Chan why'd you-"

 _Bang!_

"Aloi-"

 _Bang!_

 _" FOR HEAVANS SAKE ALOIS TOUCH ME AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE DAMNED TO A PIT WORSE THAN HELL!"_

Alois stopped quickly giving him a cheesy smile only to be shot back an intense glare. He turned to face his teacher. " well?" he asked. The teacher stepped out of her shock

"oh yes Ciel and Kyouya please come tomorrow morning to recite that line again and i expect you two to practice if you want to pass this class with flying colors. Now besides that The school will be holding a festival on Friday for twins, brothers, and sisters since more than half of the school is filled with siblings. This school is holding this festival because of... well reasons now I expect most of you to be present tomorrow there will be contests and prizes of all sorts." She babbled" Now class is dismissed!"

Ciel and Alois made there way out of the theatre and dragged themselves through the day with only a miserable expression for Ciel and a joyous expression for Alois.

"I can't wait Ciel!"

" screw you!"

Lunch soon came Alois and Ciel found themselves in a huge room filled with chattering children. They took a spot on the far right.

"From the way it seems well never be able to finish this case" Ciel whispered in Alois ear. "There seem to be too many , any wandering eyes "Alois only nodded eyeing Ciel's sandwich. The pair were soon approached by a man in black."

"My name is Arthur I represent the Ambrose family at the moment you have been invited to a ball in the manor we do indeed hope you come tomorrow of course by the accompany of your guardian's If you don't have any we'll pick you up anyway. Good evening." and with that he left leaving the pairs confused with all eyes on them.

Alois and Ciel suddenly feeling uncomfortable as the eyes on him seemed to form an intense glare. Both of them soon ran off into the bathroom to talk.

"Ciel let's accept! c'mon it will be fuuun!"

"No."

"I bet they'll have sweeets."

"..."

" pleeease"

"Fine!" Ciel yelled they soon walked out of the lavish bathrooms to face a rather hair raising scene. The students were walking running around quickly it looked like traffic, just that there were know traffic signs and death was more likely than poisoned food. Alois visibly shivered as they randomly ran into the crowd of students randomly going down hallways. The bell soon rung signaling the end of lunch. The hall soon became a ghost town as everyone seemed to disappear to there classes. They were soon were off to their history class.

As they entered their class they faced a VERY pissed off old lady.

"You're late for class! Now stand in front of the class to introduce yourselves" The pair did as told. All eyes were on them as they staggered to the front of the class.

"My name is Ciel and this is my brother Alois" he said pointing to Alois" It's nice to meet you!" He finished as he took the farthest seat in the class. But before he could reach the seat hands shot up. Ciel looked confused before Alois took over.

"We'll take questions from the young miss over there!" he winked.

She stood" Um.. I was wondering if you guys had parents, because the head of each household in this school are displayed on the board."

The class remained silent as Alois and Ciel stood stiff just as Alois was about to answer Ciel cut him off.

"They're dead"

No more questions were asked after that. The day soon came to an end. Ciel and Alois soon came out of the building to only to face Sebastian and Claude. The students all stopped in their tracks to see what would happen next as the tall butlers looked descent enough to serve a noble and they surely weren't.

"Ciel, Alois common me and your brother have been waiting here for ages!" Sebastian cried. Alois and Ciel caught on quickly to what was happening.

"Sorry Sebastian we were just taking our precious time walking here we didn't know you guys would be early!" Alois mumbled.

"yea..." Ciel agreed. They were soon ushered into the carriage leaving behind a satisfied carriage. As soon as they were a safe distance from the school Alois jumped on Claude which must have taken him off guard as he quickly fell backwards.

"Soo young master did anything interesting happen at school?"

"We were invited to the Ambrose family ball we will accept to take away any suspicious thoughts of us"

Alois suddenly stood out of Claude's lap "Ciel you liar! You only chose to come when I bribed you with candy!" Ciel stayed silent as Alois gave him a knowing smirk and Sebastian chuckled. While all this was happening Claude was in the corner of Moe.

The scenery changed and Ciel finally began to notice they weren't headed towards his manor.

"Sebastian I demand you tell me where we are headed!" Ciel yelled

"Young master I do believe in the letter the Queen rented a small cottage for the young master and Alois so as if we were to ever be followed they wouldn't want to be lead to a manor now would they?" Sebastian replied. Ciel only growled in response as a cottage showed up in his line of sight it would probably hold 3 at most. He sighed as he heard Alois stir awake from his light sleep.

"Where are we?" he muttered whilst rubbing his eyes once his vision cleared he saw an unfamiliar setting" Claude-Claude where are we?" He stuttered "Claude we ,must go back immediately! NOW!"

"Young master may I ask what brought on this sudden panic?" Claude questioned.

"It looks like _that_ village Claude! So I demand you take me to my manor!"

"Sorry young master that cannot be done" And with that Claude left without a trace. It was midnight by now, Ciel and Alois tried their best to get things together. For they didn't know what to do without their butlers that had gone only God knows where god knows where. Ciel was in his room trying to button his shirt whilst Alois was in the room across him wonder where his pants went finally giving up he walked to Ciel's room to find him trying to button his shirt he scoffed lightly but could care less about Ciel's problems for he had his own.

"Ciieeeelllll I can't put on my pants! Which way does it go again? Ciel pleeease you got your on!"

Ciel looked at Alois only for a second before directing his attention to his unsuccessful attempt at buttoning his shirt and Alois's successful one. Ciel growled with impatience before responding to Alois "Fine! let's make a deal you help me with my shirt I help you with your pants" Alois jumped in glee as he ran to sit on the chair and tossed Ciel his pants. After that Ciel made really decent attempts at put on Alois's pants but the boy refused to stay still Ciel.

"Alois for goodness sake stay still!" Alois reluctantly complied as he stood up and had Ciel put on his pants. " Thank you! The world is now a better place with Alois and his pants!" with that Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and plopped himself on the bed right next to Alois caring less about anything anymore as he drifted to sleep. Alois not feeling like walking the ten steps to his room plopped right next to Ciel before he knew it was asleep too. Nobody heard the footsteps of several men or the opening of their door nor did they hear them leave the room as abruptly as they came.

* * *

 **OMG YEEESH! I finally finished this chapter I've completed it 3 times, but it was always erased! . well this was a pretty long chapter hoped you like it read and review plzzzzz**


	3. chapter 3

Alois woke up to be bashed on the head by Ciel.  
"Ow! Ciel!" he wined

"you are in MY bed get out you hentai!"

Alois rubbed the sleep from his eyes before lazily hitting Ciel in the head lightly.

"What was the bloody hell was that for?!"

Alois dragged himself to he door before muttering

"payback." he heard Ciel growl before he headed to his room.

There in his room sat Claude and Sebastian seemingly very finally noticed him without a change in the expression they said.

"Good morning your highness"

"where is the young master?"

"Good morning!" He raced to Claude in a giggling fit. "Guess what Ciel has to do today? The theatre teacher told him hamlet must be recited this very morning!"

Claude looked slightly interested. Sebastian looked fully amused. Ciel soon entered Alois's room to see the butlers. He decded not to ask them about their absense Yesterday night or the mud trails that seemed to lead to the window.

"why are you here?" he questioned Sebastian. Without waiting for an answer he said" Get me dressed the horrid Teacher of mine must have me do an audition for hamlet of all the plays in the world!"

Sebastian lightly chuckled as he began Ciel's morning routine. They soon rushed into the carriage. Claude being the coach and Sebastian in the carrage.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned

"what"

"Never mind"

"wha-! tell me I'm curious now!"

"No can do Young master  
"It's and order"

"what's and order?" Sebastian replied

"My question!" Ciel exclaimed

"what question?"

"you're useless!"

"my apologies young master"

The carriage to the school was filled with laughter and angry spats. They soon reached school. Ciel dashed out the carriage heading to theatre while Ciel jugged behind yelling for him slightly out of breath.

"Ciel! Ciel! What the devil are you doing?! theatre starts soon besides we're only hear to solve the cas-"

Ciel abruptly stopped and wrapped a hand around Alois mouth and made a shushing motion.

"Alois you absolute idiot! We mustn't be discovered as the Queens spider and dog so would you KNDLY refrain from speaking about the case" he whispered hastily. The students around the bickering boys didn't give them a second glance.

"Cie-"

 _"Trancy"_ Alois quickly shut up and followed Ciel with his head down. They soon entered the theatre...an empty theatre.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Ciel yelled

"My, my Ciel and Alois you've come considerably early" a voice behind them chuckled. They turned around to see their teacher.

"Well" Ciel begin " I was told to come early" Their teacher gave a confused look.

" What do you mean? I said know such thing you were already given the role of hamlet, but you're oh so considerate of those who didn't get the part" She said thoughtlessly.

"Yesterday you told Ciel to audition for the role of Hamlet! Ciel can't act!" Alois giggled

"How nice of you" Ciel murmured under his breath.

"I'm am fairly certain no such thing happened" The teacher droned on painfully confused.

Ciel stayed deathly quiet. _How did yesterdays events just disappear?_ He thought to myself. He gave his teacher the brightest of smiles "I'm horribly sorry sensei please excuse this useless argument for my incompetence." His teacher just waved him off.

"Don't forget the Festival tomorrow!" With that the teacher left the scene leaving two bewildered students behind. Alois headed for the door and beckoned Ciel forward.

"Come on Ciel we have to get to the first period~!" Alois whined as he tried to grab Ciel's defiant hand.

'' What in the world do you mean _Trancy?!_ This _is_ the first period and our teacher just walked straight out of our _CLASS!"_ He yelled enraged and confused. Alois rolled his eyes not affected by Ciel's outburst. He grabbed the heaving boy by his wrist and attempted to get to the EXIT doors.

''TRANCY GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OF ME!" Ciel yelled,

''But Ciel If I head to class by myself I'll be lonely~" Alois replied with a pout.

"See if I care!" he retorted as he stomped through the EXIT doors. Alois skipped behind Ciel as he marched around the school hallways huffing feverishly attracting the attention of the students.

'' What's wrong with that kid?''

'' His eye patch is stupid"

'' Look at the blonde kid trailing behind him"

The students of the school taunted the duo mercilessly. Alois and Ciel gave no attention to the gossiping fools. The students stopped their chattering to see two men one remarkably fat the other the principle walk through the hallways. The corridor was silent except for the clicking of their shoes. The plump man walked to Ciel and Alois giving the principle a wide grin.

" Give me these two and the deal is sold"

* * *

 **I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR SOOO LONG. I'm incredibly sorry ...My chapters are so short I just needed to post a chapter one of these awfully long days .**


End file.
